


Come Back to Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A New Leaf [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Come Back to Me

It took you time to process that Gadreel was now helping you and the others. You thanked him when you realized that he had helped you escape. There was this tension between the two of you. Everyone felt it. You didn’t want to admit it, but you found his seriousness attractive. It worked for him, and it made any smile that you saw mean that much more.

Finally, one day, you were fed up. You were tired of skirting around each other, stealing glances, and fingers brushing each other’s as you handed him a book, or passed each other.

Gadreel had been staying in the bunker as of late, rarely venturing out unless he needed to. One evening, you gently knocked on his bedroom door, butterflies in your stomach. “Yes?” He said as he opened the door, expecting it to be one of the boys. His eyes locked with yours when he saw it was you.

Grabbing his jacket, you pulled him into a kiss. He froze at first, and you wondered if you were making a huge mistake. Then, his arms wrapped around your waist, his lips moving with yours. All the built up want pouring out. He lifted you with ease, pulling you into his room, and kicking the door shut.

* * *

When you awoke the next morning, it took you a moment to realize that you weren’t in your own room. Yawning, you sat up, not caring about the sheet falling from your chest. “Good morning.” Gadreel said from beside you. His fingers moved lightly up and down your bare back, stopping to trace patterns now and then. “I hope that you slept well?” He smiled.

Turning, you leaned against him, his arm wrapping around you. “I did. Someone wore me out.” You teased.

“You look very peaceful when you sleep. Will I be lucky enough to see such a thing again?” His voice was quiet, wondering what this meant to you.

Your lips kissed his chest as you shifted, straddling him. “I didn’t plan on this being a one time thing. I care about you.” You told him, your hands rubbing up and down his bare chest.

He smiled at you, and your heart melted. Gadreel pulled you close, rolling the two of you so he was hovering above you. Nothing was said before his lips captured yours.

* * *

“Why won’t you  _tell_ me this plan?” You asked, looking between the two angels standing in front of you.

Cas sighed. “Because it’s better this way.” He said sadly. Cas knew you would never agree to what he had in mind.

You turned to Gadreel and you saw the pain and guilt. That alone told you that you should fight them. “ _Please_ , Gadreel.” You started, looking into his eyes. “Don’t do whatever this is. Don’t go.” Your voice was soft.

He cupped your face and kissed you gently. “But, I must.”

Tears were flowing down your cheeks. “Something in my gut is  _begging_ me to stop you.” You sobbed.

With a final kiss on your forehead, Gadreel walked out of the bunker with Cas. You watched them go, fearful for them both. Something was wrong, but no one would hear you. Your voice fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Cas caught you as you fell, your forearms against your chest. You were screaming and sobbing. First, you’d been told that Dean was dead, killed by Metatron. That was hard enough. Losing someone so close to you.

And then? Then Cas had returned without Gadreel. You shook your head, your heart breaking. Backing away, you refused to let anyone touch you. “I’m sorry.” Were the first words from his mouth.

It hit you like a truck. Cas was speaking, but nothing he said was reaching you. Your legs gave out from underneath you. Turning, you shoved at Cas, pushing him away from you. Your red, watery eyes glared at him. “This is your fault!” You yelled. “YOU did this!”

“I’m sorry, I thought tha–”

You slapped him across the face, hard, before getting up. “You don’t get to say ‘I’m sorry’, Cas. You just don’t. I will never forgive you for this. I begged him not to go. I knew something was wrong, and you insisted. He went with you because you pushed.”

Cas was shocked. You had never looked at him like that, or raised a hand to him. Slowly, he nodded. He knew that you needed time to grieve the loss of two important people in your life. He would give you that. In time, he hoped to earn your forgiveness.


End file.
